deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Adin
Adin was the first King of Deltora. He was once a blacksmith, living and working in the forge of Del, until the sinister Shadow Lord invaded Deltora, known as the Land of Dragons ''at the time. Adin made the fabled, magical Belt of Deltora, which united the tribes of the Land of Dragons, who then drove away the Shadow Lord. After that, Adin was crowned as king of the united tribes of the renamed land of Deltora. History During a night of the Shadow Lord's first invasion of Deltora, a blacksmith from Del, Adin dreamed of a belt. The belt in his vision had seven great medallions, fashioned and fastened together with steel chains. In each of these medallions, Adin's dream showed him oneof the talisims of the seven tribes of Deltora. Adin knew that if he succeeded in making the belt and aquiring each tribes talisim, the tribes of The Land of Dragons would unite and drive out the Shadow Lord. After constructing the belt, Adin traveled all over The Land of Dragons to gather to gems. One by one, Adin succeded in collecting the seven gems of the land, experiencing more difficulty with some than others. When he had all medallions filled and the belt fastened around his waist, a rainbow brilliance erupted from the Belt of Deltora and, united, the seven now united tribes drove the Shadow Lord's armies from Deltora, in the batlle known as the Battle of Deltora. The seven talsimins make of the name of what is now known as Deltora *'D''' 'iamond- from the Jalis. *'E' '''merald- from the Dread Gnomes *'L''' apis Lazuli- from the Mere Tribe *'T'' '''opaz- from Del *'O''' pal- from the Plains Tribe *'R'' '''uby- from the Ralad *'A''' methyst- from the Torans If the gems are not in this order (the order in which they were aquired), the belt's power and magic will not work. Adin became the first of the kings of Deltora, and never let the belt out of his sight. He always remembered that he was a man of the people, and that their trust in him was the source of his power. He also knew that the enermy, though defeated, was not destroyed. He knew that the Enemey is clever and sly, and that to its envy and anger one thousand years was like the blink of an eye. So he wore the Belt of Deltora always, and never let it out of his sight. Though it maybe is a coincidence, the land of Deltora contains the cities of Del and Tora, which may symbolize the unification of the West and the East, and possibly all of the people, as a whole. Adin is a direct descendant of Opal, a Plains woman who has the clairvoyant ability to see into the future. Opal dreamed that one day the Shadowlord would invade Deltora and that a "man of steel and and fire" would one day unify Deltora and drive the darkness away; little did she know that the man would be Adin, her great-grandson. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kings of Deltora Category:Del (tribe) Category:Deceased Category:Males